Magnezone (Pokémon)
|} Magnezone (Japanese: ジバコイル Jibacoil) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from when leveled up in a special magnetic field. It is the final form of . Biology Magnezone is the result of leveling up in the presence of a special magnetic field. The evolution is done on a molecular level, but despite this, scientists have failed at attempts to force it. Magnezone's body is wide and circular, similar to a disc or saucer, with a thin edge circling the diameter of its body. Its main eye is in the center, containing a large, red pupil. On each side of its body, it has a ball shaped addition, with each side containing an eye, horseshoe magnet, and screw. These secondary eyes can move independently of its main eye, as shown in Confronting the Darkness! On top of its head is a tall, thin, yellow rod, closely resembling an antenna, which it uses for certain attacks. Behind its body is a third horseshoe magnet, positioned like a tail. Magnezone is a seemingly-mechanical, genderless creature, but it has emotions, a way of reproducing, and the need for nourishment. With its magnets, it has the ability to control anti-gravity and float through the air at will. As seen in Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Phantom Thief Pokémon 7, Magnezone's anti-gravity is strong enough to carry humans with ease. Magnezone is rarely seen in the wild, but as seen in the anime, Magnezone can be very aggressive and territorial. However, it will rarely attack unless provoked. Magnezone is said to be one of the best defensive Pokémon yet. It flies through the night sky, often mistaken for a UFO sighting, though it seems to be receiving and sending signals from an unknown source and an unknown purpose. This leads some people to believe that Magnezone came from outer space. In the anime Major appearances Magnezone debuted in Giratina and the Sky Warrior, under the ownership of the main antagonist, Zero. Despite Zero's maniacal behavior, Magnezone was very loyal to him. Magnezone generally acted as a leader to Zero's army of and . A Magnezone appeared in Regaining the Home Advantage!, which also served as the species' main series debut; it battled nonstop with a . These two Pokémon normally battled with each other on a regular basis until their "battle arena" (a deep crater) became filled with water. Because their crater was no longer usable, they took their battle to the streets of a nearby town, and continued fighting, causing much collateral damage. A Magnezone appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog!, Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, and Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, under the ownership of Barret, a . It was often relied on for battling situations. A Magnezone appeared in Confronting the Darkness!, under the ownership of Belmondo. Belmondo used it to battle and his , but it was soon defeated. Minor appearances A Magnezone appeared in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions alongside a , both under the ownership of a Pokémon Baccer World Cup participant. Six Magnezone appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!, where they were among the being controlled by . A Magnezone appeared in Racing to a Big Event!, under the ownership of . It was used to give her an aerial view of the Pokémon Pancake Race. Magnezone later reappeared in Mounting an Electrifying Charge!, where it was used to fly around the arena during the Charjabug race. A Magnezone appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Magnezone was used by a that attacked Hiori and Rocco when they attempted to fly to the Team Galactic section base. In the air, it fought Hiori's , but despite the type advantage, Magnezone and the Galactic Grunt were defeated by Hiori's quick thinking. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cyrus has a Magnezone that evolved from a at Mt. Coronet in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone. A Magnezone appeared in Omega Alpha Adventure 16 under the ownership of Wally. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Mars has a Magnezone which she used to battle Hareta while he was trying to get to the Spear Pillar in The Advent of the Legendary Pokémon!!. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Magnezone appears on the Electric terrain of Pokémon Stadium 2. Trophy information "A Magnet Area Pokémon. It's a Magneton that evolved in a special magnetic field at Mt. Coronet. Its appearance is quite different after it evolves, but it still has three round eyes. Its shape changes but not its type--it's still both an Electric and Steel type. It learns Magnet Rise, a technique that temporarily nullifies attacks, a traditional weakness." Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Magnezone is the sheriff of Treasure Town, and takes Pokémon the player arrests, such as . * : Magnezone, along with Magneton and Magnemite, acts as a sheriff of Serene Village. Magnezone also helps guard Revelation Mountain from potential intruders. Pokédex entries 's molecular structure, turning it into Magnezone.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cargo Ship}} |area=Fiery Furnace}} |area=Cavern Zone}} |area=Rand's House, Thunder Temple, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Conductor Room: Rumbling Magnetic Motors (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 2}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 330}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super-Aura Test Lab (All Areas)}} |} |} Held Items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- and . }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=082 |name2=Magneton |type1-2=Electric |type2-2=Steel |evo2= in areas with a |no3=462 |name3=Magnezone |type1-3=Electric |type2-3=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * As there is no strongly electromagnetic location in , it is impossible to evolve Magneton into a Magnezone in these games. The same applies for , , and . All have to be traded from to be obtained. * The colors on the ends of Magnezone's magnets can turn on and off at will, as seen in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series and the 3D Pokémon games. * In Pokémon Battle Revolution, if Magnezone is caused to fall asleep, its central "eye" remains open. The outer eyes, however, close. ** This is reversed in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, yet maintained in Pokémon X and Y, and Sun and Moon. * In the September 2013 Pokémon Direct, Magnezone was mistakenly labeled as a female Pokémon, when it should be genderless. It was later corrected on the official website. * Despite most depictions of Magnezone showing they are able to float through the air, Magnezone does not have the Ability , so it is still affected by moves. However, Magnezone can learn , which simulates Levitate for five turns. Origin Magnezone appears to be based on the concept of a fused Magneton; one of the Magnemite taking a larger form and the remaining two Magnemite taking the forms of the smaller bodies on each side. The Magnemite evolution line seem to be based on the objectification of , one of the four of nature. Magnezone in particular is possibly based on caused by s and combined with an objectification in the form of a or a . Name origin Magnezone is a shortening and combination of magnetic zone, an alternative name for a . Jibacoil is a combination of 磁場 jiba (magnetic field) and coil (referring to an electro-magnetic coil). In other languages and coil (referring to an electro-magnetic coil) |de=Magnezone|demeaning=Same as English name |fr=Magnézone|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Magnezone|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Magnezone|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=자포코일 Zapokoil|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=自爆磁怪 Jihbaauchìhgwaai|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Self-detonating magnetic monster" |zh_cmn=自爆磁怪 Zìbàocíguài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Self-detonating magnetic monster" |hi=मगनेजोने Magnezone|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Магнезон Magnezon|rumeaning=Same as English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Magnezone es:Magnezone fr:Magnézone it:Magnezone ja:ジバコイル zh:自爆磁怪